


Pride and Joy - Drabble

by arthurmorgan-s-heart (Silverblind)



Series: Pride and Joy [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Family, Female Reader, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverblind/pseuds/arthurmorgan-s-heart
Summary: Joy surprise you both with a question.





	Pride and Joy - Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small idea I had and thought was cute. Decided to not post to the main work to avoid confusion since there will probably be more actual chapters later.

 

“Arthur, are you going to marry Mama?”

He almost chokes on his mouthful of coffee at the question - if you hadn’t been just as dumbfounded as he is, you would have laughed to see the usually stoic man so startled. Joy looks up at him expectantly from where she’s sitting at his feet, unaware of the effect her question had on him. His eyes flick to you before returning to her.

“Feel like that ain’t none of your business, sweetheart,” he says gruffly, if with a touch of humour, after regaining his composure. You could swear there is a faint tinge of red on his cheeks.

“It  _ is _ ,” she shoots back, undeterred. “She’s  _ my _ Mama.”

“That’s fair,” he says, putting his cup aside before sweeping her off the ground and sitting her on his knee. His eyes shift to you again - you do nothing but smile and arch an eyebrow at him, content to sit back and see how the situation unfolds. He chuckles and shake his head before he turns his attention back to Joy.“What do you reckon I should do?”

She seems in deep thought for a moment, her brows knitting together in concentration. His gaze meets yours while she is silent - there is a spark in his eye, something that hadn’t been there before. You feel your breath hitch in your throat.

“Mama is happy,” Joy finally says. “Are you?”

“Very much so,” he says without hesitation, his eyes still on you. 

“Then you should,” she concludes with all the confidence of a child who still believes everything to be as simple as that.

And maybe it is, really.

“Never saw myself as the marryin’ kind,” Arthur says as Joy jumps off his lap as she sees Hosea - who spoils her to no end - pass by. 

You stand from your seat to go sit next to him, and he smiles when you cradle his cheek and lay a chaste kiss on his lips before resting your head on his shoulder. You both watch as Joy laughs at something Hosea tells her, and Arthur’s hand grasps yours tightly.

“I know what my answer would be,” you whisper. “Even if you’re not ‘the marrying kind’.”

“Yeah,” he says as he brings your hand up to his mouth to lay a kiss on your knuckles. “Maybe I should change that.”


End file.
